User talk:Caring16
The Poem That was a really lovely poem, Caring. :) Thank you for sharing it with me. At first, it sounded a little sad, yet hopeful, but at the end, it made me smile. :) And it's reasons like this that make me believe that nothing you write will ever be stupid. Also, I didn't really leave the chat. :P It's just being a pain in the butt right now. Wyvern 0m3g4 06:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) WHY?! by FF Y U NO ON CHAT? CARING! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! UndeadHero 20:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Star Right so my idea for Star's power being effected by the contagion go like this. When I was making up the contagion I realised that making an illness that specifically effects DF or other powers would be too complex and hard to explain. So I went with the idea that one of the illness' symptoms is that it causes involuntary impulses causing the body to react. Which covers the seizures and as the powers are controlled through impulses sent from the brain it covers the powers stuff too. So for Star because she's not getting emotional or agressive to be out of control in that sort of way, I was thinking her Demon side wouldn't come out. Just that like an arm twitching or a back spazming, her powers could fire off like that when in the thrid and final stage. Sorry its so long, what do you think? Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member(Kaku). 01:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Needed to get some rest, so Tag you're it. I'll answer any Q's you got tomorrow or l8r dependingon how I sleep. Cya. Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member(Kaku). 02:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) COME ON! PLEASE! UndeadHero 04:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sure Caring, whatever it is you need to tell me it's okay, just tell me what ya want to change and then go ahead and change them Highestbounty123 11:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sup? So you want to talk about Midnight's position eh? Well during the time when she was recruited, she was considered to be a scout. But after finding out about the second mate position, I think Midnight will more likely fit the bill. And yes, Midnight's going to be one top five strongest out of the crew. That is if you approve the suggestion(She will still be one of the stronger crewmates.) Unless if there is any other position that you desire that is. GZero945 06:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to apologize Caring. And yes, she can help with the infirmary when needed. GZero945 19:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Random titles is a thing of mine now. Get your ass back on chat. '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Reagarding Destiny D. Sally on Sea of Fools Yo my favorite sis! ^_^ Anyway, I was hoping to ask you something, if you don't mind. It regards the 2nd picture you're using for Destiny D. Sally over on Sea of Fools (the one with her leaning over.) I was looking for a good image to use for Lys during her Revolutionary days, and thought that might actually work nicely. So, if I could, would it be OK if I borrowed it and used it here on Ship of Fools? I felt I should ask first, as it'd feel like i'm ripping you off if I just did it anyway. If I can't use it, then I totally understand. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 22:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much, sis! I'll be sure to get to work on adding the picture to Lys' gallery soon. Wyvern 0m3g4 14:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Question! Yo Little Sis. I have a question, as it's possible for me to progress it and actually achieve it. But I need your permission and outlook. I am currently making enemies for each dawn breaker character, that they must overcome, and I got somewhat stuck on Starfire and Sara, so I thought to myself. What would happen, if both Sara's evil family, and Starfire's corrupted scientists, met in a bid to find the two and execute them? Then I figured they could be the villains! But it is entirely up to you :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 10:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Starfire and Lys Oh, i'm so glad you like Lys, sis! ^_^ It makes me proud to know that i've done another good job with one of my characters. :D But getting on subject here, sure! I wouldn't mind having a showdown between Starfire and Lys! ^_^ My only question here is, how soon before the Dawn Breakers were formed will this be? Would the two of them still be in the Revolutionary Army when they fight? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i'm having some difficulty thinking of when this would happen as well. :\ Though I really like the idea, especially since this could affect how Starfire and Lys would work together among the Dawn Breakers. :) Now if only either of us could decide when it would happen... Hmm... Anyway, i'm sure once some inspiration comes to either of us, we'll know what to do in no time. Until then, it was nice hearing from you as well, sis. :) Take care. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 09:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK THERE THIS INSTANT! Love UH GET ON THE CHAT PLEASE!~~ UndeadHero (talk) 03:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Tashigi-chan That'd be fine Tashigi-chan, you mean the Fruits of Nemesis right? Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 08:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK ON! UndeadHero (talk) 04:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Am I a wizard? Why yes, yes I am. Kai De Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 19:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo sis! Eh, just something random I came across while trying to look for images that I could use for DFs. Anyway, this image I found reminded me a lot of Hope, since it's a blonde girl with cat ears, so I thought i'd like to share it with you before I forget about it. Well, with that said and done, i'll be on my way. And speaking of Hope, I hope to hear what ideas you have for her, regarding when the Jollys reunite at Pleasure Island later. :) Until then, take care of yourself, sis. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Caring! Come back! you were talking to my sister! UndeadHero (talk) 23:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry cARING, TODAY IS A BAD DAY FOR ME. I will see you tonight when my parents are out. Right now they have me doing SO much stuff right now. UndeadHero (talk) 00:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I can do that for you, if you want. But no, you're not kicked off for good. My best guess is that Ferno was in a bad mood or something, so you're free to return whenever you'd like. Also, i'm doing fine, thanks for asking. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK! UndeadHero (talk) 23:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Explanation. Ahoy Caring. As you remembered, I kicked you yesterday from chat. However, as you know it wasn't permanent. And you could have re-entered whenever you please. The reason for which that I kicked you, was because you were in a bad mood. And you being you, no matter how persistant any of us are, you don't budge, so I figured the best option would be to remove you from chat to calm down. Rather than leaving you to repeatedly inform us that you hate us all. I know you don't mean it when you say such things, and it saddens me when you do say them. So just informing you from the future, if your in a terrible mood, please do not bring it to chat. It's not how wyvern thinks, I would never kick you ever even if I was in a bad mood. I don't kick people if I'm in a bad mood, I just destroy things. Kinda shocked/upset that Wyvern would think Im like that, but eh. Opinions of me do not neccesarily matter. Anywho see ya round kiddo~ '1NF3RNO ' talk 00:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ideas that floated away Hi Tashigi-chan, Don't panic, I noted down our entire PM from last night when I logged off. So I've still got all the stuff we were tlking about. I'll send it to you next time we're in chat together. Kai De Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 12:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK! WHY YOU LEAVE! UndeadHero (talk) 21:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC)